Tower Bridge
Met haar overdadige decoraties en eclectische vormgeving is de Victoriaanse Tower Bridge een van de beroemdste bruggen over de Thames in Londen. Voorgeschiedenis Oorspronkelijk was de London Bridge de enige overbrugging van de Thames. Naarmate de stad groeide, kwamen er meer bruggen. Deze bevonden zich allen stroomopwaarts van de London Bridge, omdat stroomafwaarts in het oosten van de stad een druk havengebied gelegen was. Toen dit oostelijke deel in de negentiende eeuw steeds dichter bevolkt raakte en de bijbehorende verkeersopstoppingen onacceptabele waren geworden, werd in 1876 besloten dat ook in dit gedeelte van Londen een nieuwe brug gebouwd moest worden. Ontwerp Eén van de grootste uitdagingen bij het ontwerp van de nieuwe brug was het drukke waterverkeer in dat deel van de Thames. Dit maakt een vaste brug onmogelijk. Om tot een oplossing te komen werd in 1876 het Special Bridge of Subway Committee opgericht, die een prijsvraag uitschreven voor het realiseren van een praktische nieuwe overbrugging. Uit de vijftig ingediende voorstellen werd in 1884 het ontwerp van Horace Jones, dat uitgevoerd zou worden door John Wolfe-Barry, als winnaar gekozen. Vandaag de dag is de Tower Bridge nog steeds de enige brug over de Thames die ophaalbaar is. Bouw Gedurende acht jaar werkten 432 werknemers aan de brug die in 1894 werd voltooid. De brug is in totaal 244 meter lang en heeft aan weerszijden twee torens van 65 meter hoog. Tussen de torens zijn twee verhoogde, glasoverkapte oversteekmogelijkheden voor voetgangers aangebracht, zodat zij niet het passeren van de schepen hoefden af te wachten. De torens en de brug worden ondersteund door twee massieve pieren, die in de rivierbedding liggen. Voor de bouw van de torens en wegen is 11.000 ton staal gebruikt, dat bekleed is met graniet en steen om het onderliggende staalwerk te beschermen en om het uiterlijk van de brug te verfraaien. Werking toen en nu De hydraulisch aangedreven Tower Bridge was in haar bouwjaar de grootste basculebrug tot dan toe gerealiseerd. Oorspronkelijk maakte de brug gebruik van stoom om de motoren aan te drijven. Om de brug snel te kunnen openen, werd de benodigde energie van te voren geproduceerd en opgeslagen in zes accumulatoren. Op deze manier konden de bascules in slechts één minuut tot 86 graden draaien. Tegenwoordig wordt er in plaats van stoom olie en elektriciteit gebruikt. De oude apparatuur kan nog worden bezichtigd in de Tower Bridge Exhibition. Smaak Het originele plan van Horace Jones was vrij simpel en ontworpen in een middeleeuwse stijl. John Wolfe-Barry voegde, na de dood van Jones in 1887, zijn eigen artistieke ideeën toe. Bij de voltooiing van de brug was het publiek zeer ontevreden over het resultaat en bij de openstelling in 1894 werd deze door de pers ´the most monstrous and preposterous architectural sham that we have ever known´ genoemd. De publieke opinie veranderde echter met de tijd en tegenwoordig is de brug één van de populairste trekpleisters van de stad. Functie Vroeger was de drukte op de rivier veel groter en werd de brug zo'n duizend maal per jaar opgehaald; tegenwoordig is dat minder dan honderd maal per jaar. Oorspronkelijk had de brug een bruine kleur, maar in 1977 werd ze, bij de viering van het zilveren jubileum van de koningin, overgeschilderd in rood, wit en blauw. In 1982 werd de Tower Bridge Exhibition geopend, een tentoonstelling in een van de torens waar veel informatie over de geschiedenis van de brug te vinden is. Vanaf de torens van de brug heeft men uitzicht over de Thames en de oude haven. Category:Gebouw